Protection
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: Veronica wants to protect Mac all the time. Veronica/Mac femslash.


**Title:** Protection

**Fandom:** Veronica Mars

**Pairing**: Veronica/Mac

**Rating:** PG-13 I guess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars though I'd love to. She rocks.

**Spoilers:** All three seasons

**Summary:** Veronica wants to protect Mac all the time.

**A/N:** It makes more sense if you read while listening to 'This Is the Day' from The Cranberries.

**A/N 2:** This is a old one, I decided to post my stories that were only posted on F. on LJ so here it is. No beta so if you find mistakes please let me knows.

Protection

Veronica was always concerned about her friends, even though she wouldn't say that out loud.

With Mac wasn't really different. She was always concerned about her and her big sad eyes since the first time they met. But Mac just as herself wasn't the cheesy type, and even after they became best friends Veronica tried not to play the bossy pain in the ass friend.

She kept cool, even when she felt the slightest bitter feeling about Mac dating Cassidy. Not that she already suspect of him back then, but still, something about Mac dating and asking her about under-bra actions just really bothered her.

When Mac started dating again, after Cassidy and all, Veronica decided that she should at least have a little talk with Bronson, just to be sure.

"_So Bronson, have you ever thought about how would feel to have a 3000 taser on your thigh?"_

"_I… don't think so."_

"_Good. Do not hurt Mac and you won't have to figure it out."_

With Max, she took the same precaution.

"_So, if you ever, ever hurt Mac, I'm gonna make you feel so much pain that you'll have fantasies about being tortured by those pimps again. Just thought you should know."_

And when Mac for a reason that Veronica wouldn't get in a thousand years decided to be friends with Dick Casablancas(!), Ronnie gave him her warning too.

"_If you say anything mean to Mac, if you trick her just once, I'll run you over with my Saturn after stick a board up your ass."_

The truth was that all that protection was a way to make it up to the fact that when Mac more needed her the most, Veronica wasn't there. Because if he wanted, Cassidy could've killed one of her best friends; her Q; and that would've nothing that she could do.

She tells that to Mac one day, when they're having a girl's night and they're kinda dizzy of rum and she feels a little bit sentimental. Which isn't a good sign.

As soon as the words slip from her mouth she regrets it, because it does sound corny and they, Veronica and Mac are cool and don't really talk about their wounds. They are Bond and Q.

But then Mac, deciding this night will be called the corniest ever, looks at her and smiles that sweet sad smile that kind of breaks Veronica's badass heart, and whispers that it wasn't her fault.

"It wasn't my fault. Remember when you told me that? Now I'm telling you. It wasn't your fault."

Veronica knows that she probably should just nod and change the DVD that they've been watching, but she can't help herself from answering.

"It's just, every time I remember of you in that room Mac, I know I should have stop that!"

Just as she says a flash of the night comes to her mind, and Mac is there, sitting wrapped on a towel, dripping hair, crying like a little girl.

"Veronica?" Mac shakes her and she is back looking at the new Mac, eyes sadder than she ever thought they could be. "Look at me." and she looks deep into her blue eyes. Her hand is on her shoulder, stroking gently. "It wasn't your fault." Mac smiles reassuringly at her and Veronica kick herself for being such a marshmallow when Mac was the one who dated a psycho and had her life destroyed. For the second time. Madison Sinclair remember?

At this thought Veronica nods, trying to win her control back, and smiles a little bit returning her gaze to the credits that are on the screen now.

"Everything is gonna be fine," she hears Mac saying and her voice sounds like the one she had back when they first met, when Mac's only concern was to hide that she was the brain behind a purity test from a smart PI girl. "Just, I don't know, have faith." she completes with a scowl seeming surprised by her own words.

"Don't you think we both are a little bit too cynical to believe that?" Veronica asks softly. It's just something really hard to believe. Even after years, that memory will always exist, and they will always have disappointments, they will always have their hearts broken by those they love. They'll never be the same.

'You don't dye your hair anymore' Veronica wants to say, but she doesn't think this will make any sense. It does for her though. Mac doesn't dye her hair anymore… she will never be the same. To watch herself to fall apart and become this tough, skeptical girl was hard, but to watch that happening with Mac was a lot worse.

Mac shrugs at her question, and gets closer "I think even us should believe that things will get better. Eventually."

Then Mac kisses her. It's so soft that Veronica can barely feel. When Mac start to pull away Veronica cups her face and kisses her again, more forcefully this time. When her tongue touches Mac's her guilty suddenly doesn't seem that much of a big deal, and she feels Mac's smile against her mouth.

Veronica pulls away for air she notes that Mac's eyes are sparkling and there is no sadness there. Mac smiles and touches her cheek, seeming a little thoughtful. "You know, I'm thinking about dyeing my hair again."

Veronica just grins and thinks as she reaches Mac for another kiss, that maybe things will get better.

end


End file.
